


Punchline [Podfic]

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), blackglass, elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove), wordsaremyfaith



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: A podfic of "Punchline" by eponymous_rose."The Mother of Invention hasn't shown up for a scheduled rendezvous. The Freelancers are stuck drifting in a Pelican with nothing but time to kill. Thus begins the Inaugural Project Freelancer Terrible Joke Competition."





	Punchline [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Punchline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663282) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


**Cast:**  
aethel as _Agent Connecticut (Connie)_  
blackglass as _the Narrator/Agent Maine_  
klb as _Agent Carolina_  
LadyofMisrule/ElaineofShalott as _Agent Wyoming_  
luvtheheaven as _Agent South Dakota_  
reena_jenkins as _Agent York_  
Shmaylor as _Agent North Dakota_  
silverandblue as _Agent Washington (Wash)_  
wingedwords as _Agent Florida_  
wordsaremyfaith as _479er_

Edited by: blackglass

Length: 20:20  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/punchline.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/punchline%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created at Podfic Summer Sizzle 2019! Sorry about all the traffic noises; noise removal can only do so much. Thanks to eponymous_rose for having blanket permission!


End file.
